


【冬叉】第2332號房（第三者視角／完結）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊一間旅館裡的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】第2332號房（第三者視角／完結）

第2332號房是留給兩位特別的男士的。

當年我的祖母琳達這樣對著我說，她的眼神很認真，比剛剛對我介紹其他人的時候，感覺都還要沉重，所以我連忙點點頭，跟她說我一定銘記在心。

我剛大學畢業的時候，選擇先回到懷念的老家，然後繼承了奶奶的旅館，「你要不要回家一趟？」當時從小照顧我的奶奶在我畢業那天打電話問我，我心中全是一大堆問號，但是電話裡總是說不清，奶奶也不願意再多說什麼，她從以前就認為這些科技方便是方便，卻也會讓壞人方便，所以不太相信這些東西。

我奶奶是個怪人，她總是跟我說不必回家探望他，家裡她一個人清閒沒人吵，只要知道我還活著就好，上一次她打電話來要我回家的時候，是因為我父親過世，她問我要不要參加父親的葬禮。

記得當時我幾乎是沒有什麼記憶，行李隨便收拾了一下，根本不知道自己裝了些什麼，回過神就已經坐上了我室友的車，往火車站的方向前進，返回我遙遠的老家，打開門就可以看見奶奶做在客廳的搖椅，縫著一件黑色的衣服，我在門口站了很久，才知道那是我父親的衣服。

我從算不真正了解自己的父親，他總是很神秘，小時候我做些作業，只要問到他的職業，他都跟我說自己是公務員，但老實說我不曉得他是什麼樣的公務員，一年回家的次數非常少，有時候還會傷痕累累，但他這樣說我也就這樣告訴所有人。

父親常常看起來很嚴肅，瞪著圓圓的眼睛，加上皺著眉頭好像有什麼不開心的事，從前我不懂，老覺得父親對我有不滿，所以我一直都讓自己表現很好，假裝只要我變得足夠好，父親就一定會看見我、記得我，我永遠準時交作業又乖乖念書，我不跟朋友瞎搞在家也不胡鬧，我一定都聽奶奶的話，就希望父親難得回家的時候，可以摸著我的頭說我是個好孩子。

但是隨著年齡成長，我也叛逆過那麼些日子，連父親少數的假期我都沒有珍惜，現在想起來我仍是感到後悔，而我最後發現父親跟我一樣，也不過是個不擅表達的人。

我們不像奶奶，「我打算出去旅行，你要不要繼承這間旅館？」她總是一句話，就把所有的事情交代的一清二楚，絕不拖泥帶水的。

這件事情非常突然，我瞬間呆站在奶奶面前，不曉得自己現在的狀況，我沒想過會有這天，如同我以前不覺得父親會死，「旅館需要做些什麼？」我最後吞了口口水，這樣問著奶奶。

雖然奶奶從小看顧我，但我非常少到她經營的旅館去，因為奶奶總是在白天照顧我，等到我睡了之後才離開，或是讓我自己處理，我主動說要幫忙，她就嫌我年紀小還不能明白，而且旅館那裡偏僻又杳無人煙，她能夠經營這麼長一段的日子，從前我也是非常懷疑。

我實際的走遍這間小旅館，也是那天回到老家的時候，奶奶跟我介紹所有的工作，還有這裡的環境。

然後我說了好，從此就留下來，早晨在火車站目送守護我二十幾年的女人上了火車，本來想著那可真像個哈比人，但我還是有點想要哭，可奶奶反倒笑了起來，「傻孩子，我只不過是去旅行了。」她抹掉我臉上的淚水，拖著小小的行李和緩慢的腳步，前往了我所不知道的地方。

因此現在我就坐在這家旅館的櫃台，靜靜的等待客人上門。

我多半是在晚上的時間才來，就跟奶奶以前的班一樣，白天會是另外一個跟我差不多年紀的女孩，綁著個馬尾，嘴巴裡總是有嚼不完的口香糖，「我是從另外一個地方過來的，因為我被開除了，但其實我的工作做得很好。」我偶爾跟她談話的時候，她是這樣跟我說起以前的生活，表情沒有一絲不悅。

以我們工作的性質來講，她確實是個非常好的員工，她不算冷漠卻有些面無表情，也很少過問多餘的事，表現得對任何事都滿不在乎，但我明白她心裡的一些事，不過最重要的，還是她能夠保密。

這就是我們這間小旅館的工作原則。

會來到這個地方的人，不論是男男女女，他們多半都有著自己的秘密，有的是出來偷情的地方重要人物，有的是私奔的小倆口，有的是瞞著家庭自己性向的人們，還有非常多不一樣的人，若是我真到處說出去，絕對是會引人皺眉，甚至到報警的組合。

「你要能夠同理一個人。」奶奶從以前就這樣教育我，她說一個人不是只有表面所看到的，我要能夠去理解這個人的全部，能夠去聆聽他們真正的故事，並非只照著我的個人主觀，去看待這世界的事物，這樣我便會錯過很多東西。

我不得不說，我挺喜歡身為人的，不論被稱為好的壞的，人性的光明或是醜惡，對我來講或許都只是些故事，不管是我自己的還是別人，我慢慢的學習不去批評，只是單純看著跟聽著。

或許這就是我現在才能被託付這家旅館的原因。

在這裡我跟以往一樣觀察著所有人，我不會多嘴，不過這不表示我不講話，我其實不似我沉默寡言的父親，我喜歡跟人談話與聊天，但我更喜歡去理解一段故事的內容，通常當他們講著自己的事情時，除非他們要求，不然我不會發表自己的看法。

然後再加上我奶奶教我的，「對人要有著想像力。」她總是這樣告訴我，教我去思考，又有著符合邏輯的幻想，而不是一個空洞的白日夢，而這確實挺好玩的，有時候像在等人的時間，我就會望著路邊走過的人們，開始在心裡悄悄想著，這些人的個性與經歷。

我們似乎天生有這樣的能力，加上練習非常多年，也念了相關的大學科系，雖還是沒有我奶奶那般精明，但當那個男人來到旅館的時候，我就知道是2332號房的客人來了。

「你是新來的？」穿著黑色大衣的男人盯著我，毫不掩飾的對我上下打量，但我倒並不厭惡這樣，因為男人的眼神，就像是發現了件新奇的玩具，「琳達的孫子？」

「是的，我叫班，之後都會是由我負責這裡。」我一邊回答他的問題，一邊從抽屜裡拿出鑰匙，那是奶奶特地收起來的，「而我猜你要的是2332號房？」我拎起其中一把，放到了櫃台上面。

男人露出了感興趣的表情，但他沒有再多問我什麼，走之前男人對著我笑了一下，他深邃的五官讓這笑容看起來有些蒼桑，但是成熟的魅力十足，然後就跟其他奶奶的熟客一樣，拿著鑰匙離開了。

我拉好自己的椅子，繼續書寫手上的本子，那是奶奶臨走前送給我的，一本皮質的空白筆記本，她沒有告訴我要拿來幹嘛，就如同以前她只會讓我自己選擇，從來不強迫我做什麼。

旅館裡的人不算太多，平時沒什麼忙碌感，最麻煩大概只有要修理點家具，不過其實那也輪不到我，這些客人也夠我們生活，這裡不似大酒店，沒有高級的裝潢，沒有漂亮的裝飾，就連服務員（包括我）都不會有什麼熱切的招待。

更何況我們在一個偏僻的地方，連估狗地圖上都有可能無法完整的顯示，而我們有時也會遇上要來「找某位客人」的傢伙，但就像是我說的，為客人保密是這裡的職責之一，且就連附近最大的警局或政府官員，也是我們的顧客之一。

然而在這些人群之中，守著他們的小祕密是我的生活，我不怕被要脅或是被誤會，我的嘴巴很緊，我室友也這樣說過我，但我對於這兩位特殊的男士充滿好奇。

那位先生離開之後，過了許久是一位棕色頭髮的青年獨自前來，他幽暗充滿兇殘氣息的眼睛，不過以客觀來說卻是我看過最漂亮的，他的面容看來年輕，但是有著我讀不懂的複雜情緒。

他剛進來時盯著我的眼神，有一度讓我感到恐懼，可我才意識過來自己對他來說是個陌生人，所以我克制助自己顫抖的手，從抽屜裡拿出另外一副鑰匙，這是奶奶特地另外打的，一般的鑰匙都是掛在櫃台後方牆上的板子，且通常只有兩副，一副是給客人，一副當然是留給我們的。

以防萬一，當然。我一點都不喜歡有人在我們的旅館裡發臭，這整理起來非常麻煩，還會干擾到其他的客人。

「謝了。」他將目光放到櫃台上，一面小聲的咕噥著，我想他大概是覺得我奶奶死了，而我們家遺傳的高額頭應該也很明顯，所以青年跟其他人一樣，拿走了鑰匙便直接往房間走。

這本應該沒有什麼，兩名男性客人對我來說見怪不怪，我不是一個對性向有特別針對的人，不過奶奶會打兩把鑰匙，這件事情讓我很好奇，還有這兩個人從來都不會一起出現這件事。

就跟之前所講的一樣，每一次都是年長的男人先到，過了一陣子之後，青年才會踏著沉重的腳步，拖著看起來既疲倦又是悲傷的背影，好像自己要通往地獄一樣痛苦，讓我始終無法猜透。

而之後都是青年先離開，然後才是有點走路虛浮的男人，他會對著我笑了笑，接著掏出遠超過應該價錢的一小些鈔票，「下回見。」他臨走前總會這樣說著，沒沒收起兩把鑰匙，我有種他們依舊會再來的感覺。

我當然知道他們幹了些什麼，這並不奇怪，但是2332號房總是會有些損毀，有的時候是些家具，有的時候只是牆壁，「他們在裡頭玩摔角？」早晨吃飯的時候，綁著馬尾的女孩這樣猜測著，要不是她眼神認真，我還真覺得她在開玩笑。

不過還有一點，是當進去清潔的時候，會發現裡頭幾乎沒有其他的東西，包括毛髮之類的，整間房間除了破損到無法修復之外的，其餘都被整理得乾乾淨淨，不像其他一些房客，有時候清潔的員工還會跟我抱怨，今天到底在床上撿到了多少個保險套。

在我就職的長久以來，他們兩個一直都是這種形式，每個月會來到這裡幾次，時間不太一定，但都是在半夜或凌晨，年輕的男人離開的時候多半是清晨，比較年長的有時候會睡到中午，再緩緩的駕著車離開。

但他們從不一起踏出過旅館的門，也從沒有一起進來過。

＊

我還注意到一些地方，例如他們時常會在身上掛著傷，有時候不太明顯，我也是好一陣子才發現的，像上次從黑髮男人的脖子下，繃帶纏著他原本突出的鎖骨，由於他依舊用風衣把自己裹得緊緊的，我無法看清楚其他地方，但從他比較有所顧慮的走路方式，我想那些傷痕絕對不只一處。

青年離開的時候，臉上跟脖子上也多了些淡淡的傷，有的看起來是抓痕，可我眨了眼再看的時候，那些傷口就像是沒存在過一樣消失了，而對方似乎沒有感到不自在，很快就走出了大門離開，對我完全沒有一絲的隱諱，所以我想那應該算是正常的事。

不過黑髮的男人出來時就不太一樣，他向我付帳的時候，我瞥見他的身體上，原本白色的繃帶染上了乾涸的血，以及儘管有些類似燒傷的痕跡，卻都遮不住他的頸部多出了不少泛紫的小點。

想想從前大學的生活，我知道那些代表著什麼，可是我看見男人因伸手而牽動到傷口，那個一閃而過的表情，「你需要點幫助嗎？」我讓自己的語氣盡量平淡些，因為一般來說我不應該多管閒事，這不是我的責任，但我還是指著他有些鬆垮的繃帶說。

男人似乎愣住了一下，有些震驚的盯著桌上的創口貼一會兒，才扯著嘴角給我個笑容，「不了，這沒什麼的。」然後搖搖頭把我遞給他的創口貼推回來。

收回那個有點可笑的創口貼，我記得那個樣式是我小的時候，某天在公園玩到很晚，父親突然出現在入口處，我一興奮便太急躁的跳下鞦韆，跑向父親的時候面朝下摔了個跤。

我當時不想要在難得見面的父親面前出糗，可是有覺得自己好丟臉，眼淚不小心就流了下來，那時候父親從口袋裡掏出的，就是幾個有著奇怪貓咪的創口貼給我，等我貼好了之後，他把我扛到肩膀上帶我回家。

之後的事情我不記得了，連傷口的疤痕都已經消失，往後我買的也都是同一個款式，且我一直保留著剩下的幾個，把它們帶在身上的時候，有時候就覺得父親還在保護我一樣。

男人最後說了聲下次見，我也沒有強迫他接受我的好意，因為我也不想再看著他的眼睛，那讓我開始想要逃避。

我想或許因為最近煩躁的事情，讓我表現得有些衝動，而且那兩個人一直都是這樣的形式，突然這樣的舉動可能真的不突然這樣的舉動可能真的不恰當。

這種羞恥的感覺不斷湧現，我把這些怪罪在與我室友，現在該稱為前室友的那通電話上，「你還有些垃圾在我這裡。」他一副很不耐煩的語調說著，所以我只是回他大可把那些垃圾丟了，反正我已經辦了休學，不會再回到學校去。

他在電話裡沉默了一陣子，我猜他大概是發脾氣了，也就沒有再說話，「所以你不會來參加畢業典禮？」他最後悶悶的這樣說著，可是我根本沒有畢業，「我回去幹嘛？」我有些好笑的說道。

一如從前的方式，他又自以為沒人聽見的嘆了氣，然後跟我說那沒事了，就自顧自的掛斷了電話，剩下我獨自一個人對著電話裡空白的聲音，還有旁邊不斷唱歌的電腦，唱著一首充滿恨意與愛意的歌。

總之我還是得整理了自己的情緒，太陽總是會再次升起，我還要繼續面對著每一天，而當男人們再次的出現，並表現得跟平時一樣，我也就聳聳肩繼續靜靜的看著，沒有再對總像是在打架的兩個人說什麼。

我一直認為那個陰沉的青年或許很難相處，因為另外一位男人相較之下，感覺社交的功能比較好些，能夠跟我有些客套的話，偶而興致來的時候，還會想聊兩句一些日常的瑣事。

但是青年極少跟我說過話，就算有也只是簡潔的詞語，肢體動作中總是透露著防衛心很強的樣子，且他離開的時候，常會無意間露出焦躁，眼神變得更加深沉而痛苦，彷彿方才經歷了一場酷刑，但是也沒有脫離般的解放感。

從沒想過青年也可以露出陽光男孩才有的笑容，直到那天我剛下班，頂著有點暈眩的腦袋，搖搖晃晃的走到附近的超商，想給努力工作的自己買點草莓牛奶，當作是一些小獎勵。

當時我站在冰櫃前打了個呵欠，正要伸手去拿飲料的時候，另外一個穿著帽兜的人搶先了一步，一開始我沒有注意到，而且青年的手臂是正常的顏色，不是我之前偶然看過的，閃著銀光的金屬手臂。

不過青年轉過身的時候，我們剛好對到了眼，是那對漂亮的藍綠色眼睛，我忘不的漂亮顏色，青年似乎也有些訝異遇見了我，手上的動作停頓了一下子。

基於職業道德，我並沒有跟眼前的人打招呼，因為他看起來有些緊繃，並撇開頭假裝沒看到我，所以我同樣不說話，把心思都放在我的耳機裡，反正有時候我也常會遇到這種狀況，都已經有些習慣了，便轉過身假裝自己好像對香蕉口味的牛奶有興趣一樣，盯著冰櫃裡微笑的香蕉瞧。

「巴基，你好了嗎？」一個男性的聲音傳過來。

我剛好打開冰箱拿出我前室友才愛喝的鬼東西，放進我自己的籃子裡，順便偷偷看了突然出現的金髮男人一眼。

天啊那對胸可真大，我一邊在腦子裡面悄悄想著，一面漫不經心的走到旁邊的貨架，但我沒有錯過棕髮青年的表情，就如同前面所講過的，如果金髮的男人有著像是陽光一般的氣息，那青年的笑容也絕對不輸對方。

青年勾著朋友的肩膀，跟對方說說笑笑的，彷彿我曾經見過的人不存在，或是他的第二個人格一樣，又或者那只是他的雙胞胎兄弟，可是就在他們要離開前，他向我露出了充滿威嚇的眼神。

老實說比我以往見過的陰沉模樣，都還要恐怖萬分，不過我一向是個很好的保密者，加上我不認為他會因此而作掉我，畢竟這樣他們還要上哪去，找到像我們這樣的旅館？

我順利的回到家，沒有遭到任何暗殺，把香蕉牛奶往冰箱丟，喝光了草莓牛奶之後，倒在床上馬上就不省人事，並且順利的又活過好一陣子。

只是之後的那陣子，我沒有再見過那兩個男人，一直到我又去了超市的某天，地面突然產生的震動，本來以為只是我太想睡覺了，大學時期太過埤被還會隨處倒了就睡，結果巨大的爆炸聲開始斷斷續續竄出，人們驚慌失措的四散，我也想跑出去的時候，卻給崩塌的牆壁給砸了腳。

我倒在原地且雙腳無法動彈，本來試著挪動那些石塊，但是那真的太大太重，我只能半趴在地上，看著外頭人們尖叫並奔跑著，同時忽略了我微弱的求救聲。

一些穿著套裝的人出現，協助其他人逃離，我好像在哪裡看過他們，一時間卻想不起來，但是眼下最重要的，還是要讓我趕快脫離這個危險的地方，因為從剛剛起，混亂跟爆炸從未停止過，我甚至聽見的不少哀號，以及無數的槍聲迴盪著。

有幾個人終於發現了我，朝我這裡走了過來，可是在半路上有人卻血花四濺，其他人嘴裡大吼著一些話，我聽得比較清楚的，是「危險！」以及「是叉骨！」這兩句話，然後我就只聽見死亡的聲音了。

穿著黑衣跟金屬鎧甲的男人走入我的視野，幾個穿著制服的人一起上前，不是被子彈給打穿身體，就是給充滿力量的裝甲給打到一旁，是死是活我不是很確定，但是男人似乎發現了我，在被子彈射擊的時候還會往我這裡看。

我心裡當然是充滿恐懼，雖然表現得什麼都不在乎，但是我並不是這樣想的，例如我非常寶貝我的生命，可是男人把新一批的人解決了之後，先是左右張望了一下，再轉過來看著倒在一旁的我，腳步躊躇著好像要走來卻又無法。

還沒想清楚他到底是否在考慮要不要順手幹掉我的時候，另外一道影子飛快的出現，一瞬間就將穿著鎧甲的人打倒在地上，原本就破損的柏油路，又給巨大的力道撞出個洞。

金屬的鐵臂在沙塵中閃閃發亮，我覺得巧合有些多到不可思議，但是我想不出哪裡還會有同樣的人，有著那樣熟悉的棕色頭髮跟特殊的義肢，又剛好是差不多的身高，我就想難怪最近他都沒出現，原來是在忙這些事情。

正當我暗自同意自己的想法時，外面的兩個人已經打了起來，槍械早已經被扔在一旁，只剩下手中的小刀，或是改造過的拳頭，全都往對方的身上招呼過去，速度快得我眼睛都有些跟不上。

腿部的疼痛和不斷失血讓我有點迷迷糊糊，但是黑衣的男人頭盔被打掉後，他一把推開了想再朝腦袋攻擊的青年，一邊往後拉出兩個人之間的距離，他們一時間都沒有動作，只是喘著氣盯著對方瞧，也是這時候我才發現到，那個同樣眼熟的傷疤，經歷過火焰侵蝕的表面，復原的似乎比之前還要差了些，可是我絕對不會忘記那張臉。

我的兩位客人現在正在我眼前互相殘殺。

這讓我才真正注意到，他們眼神中的不對勁，上一秒朝對方展開攻擊，每一次的力道都想致對方於死地，可是僵持著的時候，他們望盡對方的眼睛，好像可以看見對方的靈魂。

綠色的眼睛不再陰沉，也不是之前在超商強制產生的愉悅表情，此時它明亮的如同被點燃了生命，棕色的眼珠沒有了嘲諷，而是變成了專注與認真，他們眼中都充滿了狂熱與喜悅，彷彿這只是一場雙人舞一樣，他們都享受在其中。

當他們再一次分開的時候，卻又怒吼著不真實的稱呼，說著挑撥與厭惡對方的話語，成為應該的永遠死敵，只有殺死對方才是正確的路，愛與交雜的痛苦都不存在過一般。

我無法言語，也無法思考其他事情，只能看著他們重複同樣的事情，一會兒纏鬥著，轉眼間又想要避開攻擊而閃躲，再被另外一人給擋住了去路，無法逃離這個地方，就跟他們同時恨對方到骨子裡，但是也愛對方到無可救藥一樣。

然而故事都有結局的時候，我知道這場爭鬥總是會結束，心裡當然是不希望引發暴動者勝利，畢竟有這麼多人的傷亡，其中還包括著我，可是我不能克制自己顫抖，因為我知道青年要做什麼。

身上的鎧甲早就在打鬥中掉落，從剛才動作就比較慢些的男人被打傷了腿跟肩膀，同時青年又馬上壓在他的身上，兩個人倒成一推，青年的金屬手指掐入對方的傷處，另外一隻手不斷的朝男人攻擊，直到男人表現得有些暈眩，他才稍微停頓了一下。

藍綠色的眼睛又變得黯沉，顏色深得看不見底，手上的刀是僅剩的武器，染著褐色的痕跡映在他眼中，我知道他要做什麼，「別……」我想要開口，卻擠不出一個完整的句子，只是發出沙啞的音調。

我說不出口也在同時停止了呼吸，雖然他應該也聽不見我的話語，且我自始至終都只是個旁觀者，可我還是想要告訴他，你會後悔，那些話語在我的腦海裡叫囂，尖叫著想要我說出來，如果你真的動手的話……

但是一切都已經來不及了，我像是被扼住了心臟，張著嘴看鮮紅色的液體往地上蔓延，還有男人一開始僵直身體，然後是有些掙扎著的四肢，最後慢慢的沒有了動作，生命跟著血液一起流失，然後讓四周也都靜止了下來。

青年垂著頭讓我看不見表情，他的身體彷彿定格般保持的同樣的動作，只有肩膀明顯低垂下來，那不是鬆了一口氣的模樣，而像是一隻戰敗的落水狗，充滿著不甘願的憤怒，卻又悲傷的淒涼。

而看來男人似乎是這次事件的主要人物，很快的紛亂結束，終於有人願意把有些恍神的我拖出來，被送上救護車的時候，我的腦子已經一片混亂，剛剛所見的所有事情都變得像夢，而我也是如此希望著，然後就被黑暗給吞噬。

我醒過來的時候，已經躺在病房裡面，看著點滴發呆好一陣子，才意識過來自己在哪裡，且因為骨折而腳完全不能夠移動，只能看著我從前的老師出現，說他剛好來這裡看病，順道來探望我過得好不好。

腿都骨折了當然不好，我老實的跟她說，可是她一如既往的明白，真正造成我胸悶的原因不只這個，可是我依舊沒有告訴她，只說這是一個故事，但我只能藏在心裡頭。

她點點頭表示理解，吩咐我要注意的事情，跟我聊了一下我的前室友，沒多久就離開了，又只剩下我一個人，孤單的在白色的空間裡面。

終於可以回到家的時候，我打電話給馬尾的女孩，聽見她的泡泡糖破掉的聲響，我感覺眼睛有點濕熱，又小又老舊卻溫暖的旅館，那些好像都是很遙遠的事情了，「你欠我很多薪水。」她簡單的說道，我才想起這些日子我都沒上班，連忙朝女孩不斷的道謝。

回歸工作崗位之後，我的日子又回到了從前，除了我那尚未痊癒的腿，以及又再度出現的棕髮青年。

我本來有考慮要不要將鑰匙重新掛回牆上，鑒於其中一個人應該不會再來，可是最後還是默默的收回抽屜裡，假裝那對鑰匙還會有人來拿，而青年確實來到了這裡，只不過他前面不再有另外一個男人了。

給了對方鑰匙之後，我剛從前一樣都只是沉默，儘管我很想知道青年到底為何再次出現，回到那個過去房間裡，還有他到底在裡面做些什麼，我沒有明確的概念，只能在清晨的微光中，不發一語的收下那些錢，並忽略青年些微紅腫的眼睛。

每個月他都會出現好幾次，頻率比之前都還要高，每次都看起來更加糟糕，不是儀容方面的那種，他剪著一頭清爽的短髮，鬍子也都刮得乾乾淨淨，露出了白嫩的臉蛋。

人家說眼睛是靈魂之窗，但我看見的只是逐漸被風化的斷垣殘壁，他所展現的情緒一天比一天少，剛開始的時候我還可以看見痛苦或掙扎，又或者只是從前的陰沉，可是那些活人的感情不斷在減少，漸漸的被淒涼給蓋過。

哀痛還是感覺不到悲傷，我不曉得到底是哪個比較悲慘，我只知道一個人在我眼前消逝，像是被困住的靈魂，無法前往任何一個地方，只能徘徊再從前回憶最深的地點，直到不再記得他的目的。

我看不見那個陽光的青年，也沒有見到英雄該有的勝利，只有一具殘破的軀體，還有被挖空一塊的靈魂。

可我什麼也做不了，我也不會去做，這不是我的故事，也不是我寫下的結局，但是我好像可以理解一點點，那種無力的感覺。

如同我看著父親的屍體，他靜靜的躺在棺木裡面，沒有幾個親戚朋友來探望他，只有我和奶奶兩個人守著，好像還有另外一個男人出現過，可我不太清楚他的長相，只看見過他的背影，且當時我既憤怒又哀傷，對著死去的父親發怒，怨他丟下奶奶和我，卻發現其實是因為自己的無能為力。

青年少數跟我對上眼的時候，偶而我可以見到一絲絲的期待，他想要問我有沒有先來到了2332號房，卻又想要讓自己不抱持希望，強迫自己變得悲觀，這樣知道了結果之後，才不會因此更加的悲傷。

而我想他應該也能明白，我從來都不說話的原因。

過了好一段時間之後，外頭下起了細細的小雨，我反覆聽著同一首歌，才終於拿出那本本子，把用紅色標籤註記的地方翻開，盡可能寫下我所見到的所有事情，卻也是在那一天清晨，那個男人奇蹟似的再一次出現。

我以為我的眼睛出問題，看了好些時間，才發現是原本那個黑色頭髮的男人，只是臉上少了很多傷疤，露出他原本深邃的五官和消瘦的臉龐，看起來甚至年輕了點，「好久不見了。」他一副輕鬆的模樣，而我還楞在原地，想著自己該不該去掛精神科。

「朗姆洛……」我聽見了另外一個聲音，歪過頭果然看見了青年，剛從2332號房出來，穿著黑色的大衣，最近變得微長的頭髮，因為雨水的緣故黏在他驚訝的臉上，而他的目光突然對向我，似乎是在跟我確認，他是不是真的陷入瘋狂。

你早就是神經病了，我想要這樣跟他說，可是青年已經自己衝上前，拽住了男人的手，臉上參雜著不可置信和憤怒，「你是個渾蛋，你知道嗎？」我聽見他語氣憤恨的說，扯著對方的手顫抖著。

正要開口的時候，男人就給青年好像很委屈一樣的表情給逗笑了，老實講我也覺得他是一個渾蛋，況且他也是弄斷我的腿的兇手之一，可是我完全生不起氣來，只能看著他被青年緊緊抱著。

他們歸還了鑰匙，這次男人只是說了聲抱歉，以及著我好運便離開了，他沒有再說下次見，而這麼長久以來第一次，我看著他們一起肩靠著肩離開了這裡，將一輛黑色的車子行駛進清晨的淡霧裡面，漸漸的消失了蹤影，讓小小的道路變回一片寧靜。

我知道他們不會再出現，便將櫃檯上的鑰匙拿起，用柺杖撐著身體站起來，轉身把那副鑰匙給掛回空出的位置。

「羅林斯，」有個人叫我的名字，那熟悉的聲音跟嫌棄似的語氣，我不用回頭就知道是誰，可是這根本不合常理，所以我還是馬上就扭過頭，果然看見了我的前室友尚恩，拿著一個行李箱跟愚蠢的香蕉牛奶，站在旅館的入口處，「你是個渾蛋，你知道嗎？」

我不小心笑了出來。


End file.
